neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Beast Wars Neo characters
A list of characters from the 1998 anime series Beast Wars Neo. Maximals/Cybertrons *'Big Convoy' Big Convoy is a powerful, independent warrior character. He transforms into a mammoth. *'Longrack' Longrack is a gregarious Maximal. He has one Arm Shot attack on his right arm, while his Crush Arm allows him to mangle his enemies. He transforms into a giraffe. *Cohrada His transformative powers favor dry climates. His right hand produces a vacuum shockwave, the Hand Vute, that slices through steel. He transforms into a cobra. *'Stampy' Stampy has Mighty Ears to allow him to hardly miss any distant sounds. He transforms into a white rabbit. *'Break' Break launches anchors from his right arm as his weapons. He transforms into a penguin. *'Heinlad (aka Heinrad)' Heinlad has a clock in his stomach, giving him the ability to manipulate time. He transforms into a Tanuki Raccoon Dog. *'Mach Kick' Mach Kick has an Elastic Hand attack and a Tail Tomahawk, a combination axe/whip. He transforms into a horse. *'Navi' Navi is the Maximal's navigational computer. Others *'Rockbuster' Rockbuster has a hard shell that provides endurance for the character in battle. His Claw Buster and Crush Claw are powerful weapons that destroy armor. He transforms into a crab. The toy version is a redesign of Beast Wars Razorclaw. *'Randy' Randy's firepower is his Charge Buster weapon. He transforms into a boar. The toy version is a redesign of Beast Wars Razorbeast. *'Sharp Edge' Sharp Edge's weapon is a powerful cutter hidden in his flank region, the Diamondtail. He transforms into a sawshark. The toy is a remold of Beast Wars Cybershark. *'Bump' Bump has strong, shell-like skin, and displays a lightning-fast draw-and-fire technique with the weapons at his hips. He transforms into an armadillo. The toy is a redesign of Beast Wars Armordillo. *'Survive' Survive transforms into a bear. The toy is a redesign of Beast Wars Polar Claw. Predacons/Destrons *'Magmatron' Magmatron's beast mode involves three dinosaurs: Landsaurus, Skysaurus, and Seasaurus. *'Guiledart' He is Magmatron's right-hand man. He releases the Thunder Horn blast from his horns to damage an enemy, while his tail can become a Tail Shooter, a missile launcher. He transforms into a Triceratops. *'Saberback' Saberback is able to use his tail to disguise himself as a flower to lure in enemies. He uses the Triple Claw, sharp talons in his right hand, at full power. He transforms into a Stegosaurus. *'Sling' Sling's right arm becomes a Tail Bunker to pierce through his enemies, while his left becomes the Sling Shield for protection. He transforms into a Dimetrodon. *'Dead End' Dead End's weapon is a Spiral Bomb attack, launching the shell off his right shoulder. He transforms into an ammonite. *'Archadis' Archadis' wings are armed with Wing Gundreads, rapid-fire cannons, and can drop Wing Bombs. He transforms into an Archaeopteryx. Archadis' toy was later remolded into Beast Machines Airraptor. *'DNAVI' DNAVI is a dragonfly-shaped navigational computer. Others *'Killerpunch' Killerpunch has a Head Punch that is used as offense, as well as a homing device. He transforms into a Styracosaurus. *'Hydra' Hydra has a Wing Shot, and transforms into a Pteranodon. *'Crazybolt' Crazybolt has a tail rifle as his weapon. He transforms into a Frill-necked Lizard. *'Bazooka' Bazooka uses the hammer-like lump attached to the end of his tail to smash open enemy head modules with his Gigaton Stamp. He transforms into an Ankylosaurus. *'Hardhead' Hardhead's uses his Head Attack to confront his enemies. Hardhead also wields a Pilesaber blade. He transforms into a Pachycephalosaurus. Blendtrons *'Rartorarta' He possesses the form of a Lionfishneeded and a hornet fused together; and uses a rapid-fire poison arrow launcher. The toy version is a remold of Beast Wars Injector. *'Elephaorca' He possesses the form of an orca and an elephant fused together. His Killer Tusks shoot a liquid that liquefies any material on contact. The toy is a remold of Beast Wars Torca. *'Drancron' It possesses the form of a lizard and dragonfly. It uses its Drancutter to sneak up on its prey. He also has a Clap Missile. The toy is a redesign of Beast Wars Sky Shadow. *'Unicron' / Galvatron Unicron is the leader of the Blendtrons. Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of characters in Transformers Category:Transformers: Beast Wars